


Don't You Want to Have a Little Fun?

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Vince tempts Howard.





	Don't You Want to Have a Little Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this fandom is dead but hello. This is my first time writing Howard/Vince. I love these men. Enjoy!

‘Vince,’ Howard murmured, ‘Vince, stop.’ 

The smaller man was tugging frantically at the shirt tucked into Howard’s corduroy trousers; the same look of concentration on his face as when he’s picking out his outfit for the day, Howard thought. 

‘Hold on, little man.’ Howard gripped Vince’s wrists before his hands decided to explore any further.

Vince froze. Those great blue eyes strayed from Howard’s torso to his rosy cheeks. ‘What’s the matter?’ 

It all happened so fast. One minute Howard was attempting to show off his jazz record collection to a clearly disinterested Vince, and the next a pair of hot, wet lips were pushing against his own with need. 

It'd been roughly a month since the two of them had confessed their feelings, or rather, Vince had pounced on him like a wild animal. The conversation about feelings came after all the touching and kissing.

It meant that the two of them were still in the obsessive phase of their relationship; never wanting to go without the other person's touch for too long, hands always finding new areas to explore, and Howard's personal favourite, Vince's tendency to curl into his side when they sit on the couch.  
Howard didn't think he'd ever get tired of having Vince's attention.

'We can't,' Howard said, fingers still wrapped around two dainty wrists. 'Naboo and Bollo are just across the hall.'

'Come on, Howard, I'm well turned on. You sound sexy when you talk about jazz.'

'Are you making fun of me, because I'll come at you like a buzzard, yes, sir-'

'I ain't makin' fun of you,' Vince protested, itching to finish what he'd started.

'Oh, really?'

'Really!'

'When have you ever actually listened to a word I've said about the true art form that is jazz? I'm always providing relevant knowledge and interesting facts, but when have you actually listened?' Howard interrogated, his dusky brown eyes burning into Vince's bright blue ones.

'I don't 'ave to listen to every word to think you sound sexy- can't you just take the compliment? I'm trying to get a good bumming, do you mind?' 

'We're not doing anything, little man,' Howard said, 'I know what you're like.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Vince began running his hand up and down the taller man's thighs, feeling them tense and enjoying the power he had over the man beneath him.

'I may not have experience outside of our sexual escapades, but I'm almost certain no one makes as much noise as you when you get going; you could out-scream a pornstar.'

A proud grin overtook Vince's face before his teeth bit down onto his glossy bottom lip, Howard felt fingers grip onto his thighs. In his peripheral vision, he could see the hardness that had been becoming clear as day with every passing second. 

'C'mon, Howard, don't you wanna 'ave a little fun?' Vince teased, letting his hands explore the waistband of those godawful jeans Howard insisted on wearing.

'It would be very... pleasant, yes, but Naboo and Bollo aren't going to be happy if they have to listen to us going at it!'

'I'll be quiet. Promise,' Vince whined, rolling his hips ever so slightly. Howard gasped at the sudden pressure against his groin. 

'You make too much noise, Vincey-'

'We won't have to worry about noise if my mouth is full,' Vince rasped, eyes filled to the brim with lust. 

With a heavy beating heart, Howard's lips met Vince's. Howard's insides felt like they were on fire, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had the same impact on the man straddling him. 

Fingers trailed up the black drainpipes covering Vince's thighs and kept moving until they reached the curve of his behind. Howard relished in the gasp that escaped those pink lips when he gripped Vince's arse.

'Want you so bad,' Vince slurred into Howard's mouth, hands gripping at the ends of his hair. 'Can't wait.' 

They stripped each other of their clothes, Vince's skinny jeans taking a good five minutes, and Howard noticed Vince's cheeks becoming flushed and his hair a little more rumpled than usual. He looks beautiful in this state, Howard thought, noticing how his eyes were heavy as their hands roamed freely.

Vince was perched on his lap once again, but this time, their cocks brushed against each other at the slightest movement, and Howard loved it. He wrapped his fist around Vince and was immediately granted a heavy moan that threatened to echo through the room.

And then. A whimper. Vince Noir whimpered. He thought he'd heard every sound Vince would make, but he was proven wrong. He'd found a new favourite. 

'Vince...' 

'Can't wait, Howard, m-make me come,' Vince panted, throwing his head back as Howard used his finger to circle the tip of his cock. His hips swirled as he attempted to find deeper, more intense pleasure from Howard's hand.

'Slow down, little man. You've just spent the last fifteen minutes convincing me into this,' Howard said, his free hand cupping the side of Vince's face to bring their lips together. It was messy, disorientated but absolutely wonderful.

It only got better when Vince took it upon himself to grip Howard in his hand, wasting no time and beginning to wank him off with a faster rhythm than he was ready for. It felt like magic; Howard was still fairly new to the feeling of having another person touch him in such an intimate way, it all felt so... new.

'Vince,' Howard's voice shook as he tried to steady his breathing. 'I'm gonna... y'know, if you don't slow down.' 

'Y'gonna come, Howard?' Vince panted, a low grunt followed. 'Howard, Howard, don't stop. I'm- I'm coming. Fuck!' 

His voice echoed, swear word after swear word belted from his pink lips, slipped in between every so often was Howard's name. Vince thrust his hips into Howard's fist, riding out his orgasm. White spurts ran down Howard's knuckles and landing on both their bare chests. 

'You're so beautiful,' Howard whispered, feeling a warmth spread through his stomach. 'I'm going to...'

'Say it, Howard,' Vince breathed heavily, still coming down from the high.

'I'm going to... come,' he obeyed, cheeks flushing. He watched Vince move further down his body so that he was laid between his legs, still stroking his cock at a quickening pace. 'V-Vince..'

Just as he felt the warmth begin to spread through the rest of his body, Vince leaned down and flicked his tongue across the tip of his length.

'Vince!' Howard had no idea just one switch action such as that could heighten his climax so drastically, but he found himself moaning almost just as loudly as Vince had done moments ago. 

'You're well sexy when you're like this,' Vince purred, leaning down once more to lick the drop of white that was running down the side of Howard's cock; his stomach flipped at the sight of Vince tasting him. 

'That was... wonderful.'

'That was well hot.' Vince moved up to kiss Howard's neck, and the skin burned when he pulled away and slumped beside him. 'You were almost as loud as me.'

'Can you blame me with that last little trick you pulled?' 

'Good though, innit? I remember the first someone did it to me, I went into the future.' Howard didn't want to think of Vince with another person in that way, so instead focused on the way he was tracing patterns on his stomach, sending shivers down his spine.

'Do you think Naboo and Bollo heard any of that?' he asked, running a hand through Vince's hair. 

'Probably,' Vince replied. 'But once we're done they'll be about ready to move out.' That infamous grin crept onto Vince's face, and Howard knew the night was far from over.


End file.
